The conventional miniature toggle switch has included a plastic case of cubical configuration and a metal frame affixed to the case by inturned integral metal tabs. The frame has included an exteriorly threaded toggle handle housing projecting upwardly and a plurality of conductive metal terminals extending downwardly through suitable holes in the bottom of the plastic cases. There are usually integral plastic legs, depending from each corner of the plastic case, to rest on a printed circuit board for positioning purposes.
It has been found that in the processing of printed circuitry, attachment of components by soldering, cleaning of the resulting product etc. that solder, flux or cleaning solvents sometimes may enter the interior contact cavity of the switch through the spaces around the handle housing, the space between frame and case or the space between terminal and terminal hole. In such case, high contact resistance, intermittent operation or shortened life expectancy may result.